A piezoelectric motor is known from the document WO 01/041228, with which a drive element, consisting of a piezoelement and contact elements, is assembled in a flexible manner, and by way of this may be set into oscillations for the drive of a further body, by way of the contact elements.
WO 02/099 844 shows a drive in which a two-dimensional piezoelement excites a likewise flat resonator into oscillations which lie in the plane of the resonator or the piezoelement. A tapering continuation of the resonator lying in this plane is set into an oscillating movement parallel to this plane, and by way of this exerts a force onto a further body.
WO 03/036 786 shows a motor, with which the piezoelement is arranged on a central part of a resonator, and brings several arms arranged symmetrically about the central part, with drive regions, into oscillation.
WO 03/079 462 shows a piezodrive with advance elements, on which a sharp bend is shaped in each case, by which means they have two resonant frequencies. Depending on the excitation frequency, one contact region of an advance element oscillates along an elliptical path in the one or other direction, and effects a correspondingly directed force onto a further body. The excitation of the oscillations is effected by way of a flat piezoelement, and the movement of the contact regions runs parallel to this excitation plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,101 describes a piezodrive, with which a stack of piezoelements is held in the resonator by way of clamping. Further elements are required in order to position the resonator with the drive region with respect to a body to be driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,578 discloses a piezodrive with which several arms with drive regions act on the surface of a rotatable disk in the tangential direction. The arms in each case comprise piezoelements, which cause a movement of the respective arm tip (with a drive range) perpendicular to the plane of the piezoelement.